The Only Exception
by ChosenDiaries
Summary: Summary: "..For better or for worse, in sickness and in health.. I will always love you, no matter what happens to us in the future." Gaara lovingly proposed... Love is only the beginning and it is hard finding it. The neglect of not feeling loved seemed


**Summary:** "..For better or for worse, in sickness and in health.. I will always love you, no matter what happens to us in the future." Gaara lovingly proposed... Love is only the beginning and it is hard finding it. The neglect of not feeling loved seemed like a lost cause for the both of them until finally they decided to find it in one another.

Please thank Cindy Medeiros for asking for a sequel! Without her I probably wouldn't even had dared or thought about making one!

* * *

**A/N: **_Hey guys! This is a sequel to Need You Now! A person suggested one so I guess since I liked writing Need You Now so much, I will have fun writing this story! Everything is set right now for Sakura showing her engagement to her parents and Gaara's anticipation on meeting them. Should be exciting eh? Love it , Hate it, just enjoy it! __**Read, Review & Subscribe it too!**_

* * *

**The Only Exception**

**Chapter 1: **Wedding Planner

* * *

Gaara was a nervous prick right now. He couldn't help but feel like everything will go wrong. Sakura was becoming well aware of what he was feeling by the chakra spike and she knew her soon to be husband was just getting the 'meeting the parents' nervousness jibes right now. This was his first time meeting the 'wedding planner' and well she couldn't help but feel nervous also by his reaction by it. Already knowing who it is, she was relieved and thankful for having this person, but having to wait and see how Gaara is going to be once he finds out who it is, the consequences will surely be given.

"Gaara, everything will be alright, just get ready and don't be nervous. Our 'Wedding Planner' might sense everything." Sakura implied.

"I just want to know who this wedding planner is because you know I hate surprises, Sakura. I am not a woman. I don't understand the concept of planning a _Wedding _I'd expect you know what you wanted already, since I am clueless about these things." Gaara replied back.

Giving Gaara a little glare she responded back," Well I'm sorry that I actually care for this wedding at all then! HUMPH! I want it perfect okay, besides our wedding planner should be here soon."

Seeing how important planning a wedding was to her, Gaara decided to swallow his pride and all of his emotions just to make Sakura happy.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, I'll wait here for the wedding planner for you and I will do my best to _TRY_ and cooperate with whoever this wedding planner may be." Gaara huffed. "It just better damn well not be someone I know." He smiled lightly.

Staring at Gaara lovingly, Sakura began to smile once more.

_'When she's happy, I'll be happy.'_ He thought partially amused.

As soon as he finished his thought, the front door of Sakura's house opened. Revealing a very perky, lightly tanned long haired blonde.

"Good afternoon the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Sabaku no Gaara. Your appointment is now ready!" Ino said flipping her hair.

Gaara's hairless eyebrow began to twitch.

_'INO? Out of all the people on this damned world, she is Sakura's and My wedding planner?'_ Gaara asked himself angrily, glaring at said woman. '_She better damn well know what she's doing or else Sakura and I are having a private wedding, only having the elders and Kages to witness it! Ino better be thankful I am doing this for Sakura!' _

Immediately sensing the sudden mood change from the red-head, Ino raised a perfectly shaped brow and questioned, "Gaara-sama, are you alright? It seems to me that you're a little upset."

"Yes, Ino, I am perfectly alright. Just go on with this mumbo - jumbo." Gaara mumbled through clenched teeth.

Sakura, who was watching this whole ordeal, could not have been more entertained from the two people she trusted the most. She couldn't decide whether it was Gaara's annoyance of Ino that was making her the more amused, or Ino's stupidity of being curious and basically clueless by Gaara's change of demeanor. Either one, she thought it was a tie breaker. Deciding to start the planning of both Gaara's and her wedding she needed her best friend's advice.

"Ino, what color do you think we should use as the main theme of the wedding? I can't seem to decide on whether the gold or red." Sakura

Gasping, Ino squealed, "Why don't you do both? It simply would be very beautiful yet extravagant! It is fit for both a Kazekage and Famour Medic to be married in!"

"Really? That ounds so brilliant!" Sakura squealed back.

'_Women, can't live with them, can't live without them.'_ Gaara shook his head. _'Why do I get this feeling like this is never going to end?'_ He thought expectingly.

* * *

**A/N:**_Sorry if this chapter is short! I just felt that the first chapter had to be a little different this time. The next chapter will definitely be longer and will have more details and everything! Hope you enjoy this new story or sequel! Love it, Hate it, Just Review & Subscribe it! _

* * *

_Next chapter would be about: Meeting the Parents.._

**Preview: **_She knew her parents would love Gaara, knowing that they accepted Naruto a long time ago knowing he was a demon and all._

* * *

**Love,**

**CHOSENDIARIES**


End file.
